Qüelmp
Qüelmp (pronounced kwell-mp) otherwise known as Gegräqüelmp '''is a Scandinavian country sharing a border with '''Norway. It is located to the West of Norway, '''near '''Iceland and the Faroe Islands. It has a Population of ' 3.52 Million', and uses the currency Qüelmp Krono. In the language itself, Qüelmpese, the country is called Qüelmp (pronounced ka-velmp). The language is called Qüolmpa '''(pronounced ka-volmp-ah) in '''Qüelmpese. Geography Qüelmp '''is located to the West of '''Norway. It is about the size of Finnland on a whole, and sits roughly with many edges sticking out. The Qüelmpan '''government controls the recently discovered Island, '''Gualijonder along with a few of the islands in the Arctic Circle previously governed by Norway. The own Part of the Norwegian Sea, and a small portion of the North Sea is also governed by Qüelmp. Qüelmp '''is made of 6 States, ranging in size. In no order, the States are as follows: * Krönter * Uhr Ma Vø * Vören * North Qüelmp * Apønter * Jonde The biggest State is '''Krönter '''by far. Almost a quarter the size of Finland, it is home to the major government parties and the capital City of '''Qüelmp, Vøler. The capital City, Vøler, is about 183.2km squared. Located near the Coast bordering the North Sea, it has a Population base of about 1.5 million. The Word Vøler '''translated means "big City", making it suitable as it is the largest City in '''Qüelmp. It was founded in 1811, by the New Prime Minister Herald Endressen. It was destroyed by a large fire in May, 1887, and was later rebuilt completely with a new design in 1932. Vören is almost completely unpopulated, home to mainly wildlife and forests, the most notable of which being De Füttern, which translates to The Great Forest. It is 60,000km squared, which consists of Green trees and quite often white snow. If you go in the Summer, you can see several animals such as squirrels, and if you go in the Winter, you might see an Arctic Fox. Some other notable places are Frinüit (home of the banks), Yordin, Apøn, Restofür, Maddejiska, Nöah, and Huujsta. Demographics Qüelmp '''is and has been home to a variety of people. During the early 1500s and up until the late 1800s, '''Qüelmp '''consisted of mainly darker than other people. After about 1880, Norwegian and German settlers began to arrive, and by the year 1950, the population consisted of more than 1 million, with less than 10% Indeginous. Indeginous people decided to leave and find somewhere else to settle, as their country had been not a good place for them to stay any more. As of 2019, the population is as follows: * 82% National (white) * 3.8% Darker than others * 3.9% Mixed * 12.3% Other The country uses 6 languages. Qüelmpese is used everywhere for casual talking. English is also used for casual purposes. In '''Qüelmp, you learn Norwegian in school up until grade 5, in which you can chose to learn either Swedish, Finnish, German, or continue learning Norwegian. Christianity is taught in most schools, other than a small amount of schools in Northern Qüelmp, who teach other religions. People are granted ability to believe what ever religion they want, though. Qüelmp '''uses the currency '''Qüelmpan Krono, which consists of coins and bills. Coins come as follows: 1c, 2c, 5c, 10c, 20c, 25c, 30c, 50c, 75c, $1, $2, $5. Bills come in $10, $15, $20, $25, $30, $50, $100, $250, $500, and $1000. History Qüelmp has had a long history, since about 1200 AD. Here is a timeline of Qüelmp: * 1207: Island is found near Norway, leads to sailors finding a big bit of uninhabited land * 1457: English Sailor John Äaberg finds chunk of land near Norway, colonises and founds it * 1522: Äaberg falls ill due to late remnants of the plague * January 1523: Äaberg I dies to illness, Prince George Äaberg takes the throne * 1554: Trading rapid fires * 1578: Äaberg is assassinated, and Sir Aiden Äaberg takes the throne * 14 August 1813: Endressen declares war with Spain * 30 August 1813: Battle ends, hundreds dead * 2 February 1844: Endressen I offers a truce with Russia, gets denied * 1914: Endressen II forms a truce with Germany, Austria-Hungary, the Ottoman Empire and Bulgaria and fights alongside them * 1914-1918: Qüelmpese right off opposing countries, and Endressen II's son gets killed leaving no successors for the throne * 1932: Qüelmpan Krono get introduced * 1933: 15c and 35c coins get removed * 1939: Qüelmp declares truce with Germany, Italy and Japan * 1939-1945: Qüelmp fights with Germany, Italy and Japan * 1963: Endressen The Third declares a truce with the UK and gets accepted * 2004: Endressen III gets murdered, and with no children, Martin Myhr gets the throne * 2019: Present day Qüelmp Allegiances * UK * Germany * Japan * Italy * Austria * Hungary * Bulgaria Language https://fakecountries.fandom.com/wiki/Q%C3%BCelmpese_%28Q%C3%BCelmp%29 The Qüelmpese people speak a language called Qüelmpese . W is always pronounced V and other things like that. Here is a few phrases and sentences. Hello | Hadde/Hej/ Bye | Hejdo/Bøn I love you | Üd Lijka Din Please | Bînskii Thankyou | Cänk Din My name is _ | Üdska nøm feg_ Trivia * Qüelmp was originally thought to be part of Norway * Qüelmp is part of the European Union * The national animal is Arctic Fox Category:Europe Category:Qüelmp Category:Countries created by ThoughtSayer Of The NightWings